


Chances

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knew his city was small, but that surely doesn't explain the man he keeps running into</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

The first time Ray saw him was on the train. Of course, it was hard not to notice the man as he had crashed through the closing doors, coat and hair all a mess from having sprinted after the departing train. The man let out a cough to cover his embarrassment and made his way down the car, momentarily making eye contact with Ray as he passed. Ray thought nothing of it, finally used to odd contact after riding the train for years and shrugged it off, going back to his music.

On the next occurrence, it was Ray running to catch the train and he fell into the car, right into the back of the same man. The two shared a brief moment of confused recognition until Ray ducked his head, jogging to the end of the car to sit down. Again, the event quickly left Ray's mind though he was amused by the similar situation.

A few days later, it was a bright morning and Ray relished in his warm drink while the world rushed by the window he was seated at. He propped his head on one hand, entertaining himself with creating stories of the strangers that walked past, and became lost in his mind as his imagination flowed. Then, a body obscured his view, causing Ray to wonder just who had stopped in front of him and he sat back to glare at the perpetrator. His stomach turned as he met the eyes of none other than the man he had seen on the train and the two stared at each other. It was as if a silent conversation was being exchanged, both trying to understand this third unplanned meeting. Ray couldn't help but notice the man's tall figure and strong features, as well as his dark eyes that felt like they could see right through Ray's skin. The young man was frozen in place, wanting to move, but immobilized by a new feeling that he wasn't sure was fear or excitement. Suddenly the man jumped and his hand rushed to his pocket where he pulled out a phone. Giving Ray a short nod, the man quickly left, leaving the younger in a surreal state of mind. Shaking himself, Ray did his best to convince himself it was nothing, and went back to his drink, though the lingering feeling of familiarity remained.

Ray was perusing the aisles of books at the library one Friday afternoon, searching for nothing and everything. So many books caught his attention, though none were coming home with him, only captivating his mind for a few minutes before he wanted to find what else the shelves held. Looking up at the books, Ray didn't heed much attention to where he was going and bumped into something that he knew wasn't a wall.

"Shit, sorry," he apologized quietly and turned, then wanting to disappear on the spot.

It was the man, the one he had seen now four times, looking just as dazed as Ray. 

Ray's mouth went dry and he couldn't think of anything to say as the eyes held him captivate again.

"It's you," the man stated.

"Uh yeah," Ray nodded slowly. "This is, uh-"

"Weird?"

Ray let out a hummed reply and dropped his gaze to the floor. He couldn't understand why he was running into this man so many times, especially since this time, his mind seemed excited to know they had run into each other again. 

"Do you think this is fate?" The man mumbled out, shifting on his feet.

Ray's breath left him as he thought of what the man might've been suggesting and found himself staring at the older. "Like...?" Ray squeaked out.

"Well," the man sighed. "Like we were fated to meet. Maybe to...get to know each other better?"

"Nice save," Ray joked automatically. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and scratched his head. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"So you agree then?" The man asked, with an air of amusement.

"Sure?" Ray wondered just what he had committed himself to and he gripped onto the strap of his messenger bag.

"Alright. Should we give this a try then? I'm Joel by the way." The man presented his hand which Ray shyly shook. 

"Ray. What...," Ray took a deep breath. "What are we trying?"

"Friendship," Joel said bluntly. "Unless you want to jump right in-"

"No! No," Ray immediately countered. "Let's start slow and figure out the weird coincidences. Then we could..." He trailed off, looking to Joel to complete the thought. 

"We could," Joel nodded with a small smile as if understanding perfectly.

Ray returned the smile, then realizing that he hadn't let go of Joel's hand and jerked it back. Seeing Joel's confusion, Ray stumbled over his words until Joel placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"It's okay," Joel reassured before slowly pulling his hand back. "Where are you headed?"

"I don't know," Ray answered in a hushed tone. It was true, but Ray did have somewhat of a schedule to follow that now seemed to be going out the window.

"Hmm. Well I'm free for the next few hours. Want to grab coffee or food? I'll pay."

Ray's face broke into a smile at the mention of free food until he remembered that this man, Joel, was still a stranger despite their chance meetings and his looming curiosity.

Seeing Ray's apprehension, Joel jumped right in. "I mean I know we just met and I could be a weirdo for all you know, so it's entirely up to you where we go from here."

"Oh," Ray blinked and irrationally made his choice. "No, it's fine. Food sounds good."

Joel let out a relieved sigh followed by a smile that made Ray's knees feel weak. The older man turned, making sure Ray was to follow, before the two left the library and into the afternoon sun.

"I know this certain restaurant if you're willing to go on an adventure," Joel politely began and looked to Ray for approval.

"Lead the way," Ray replied with grinned, enjoying how Joel's face became more relaxed as they talked.

With a nod, Joel headed towards the train station with Ray in tow. A quiet 10 minute walk later, the two arrived and the older man quickly checked the departing times.

"Shit," Joel exclaimed and grabbed Ray's hand before racing down the platform.

Ray was too shocked to do much else besides try to keep up with the older man while avoiding other people. He didn't have time to notice the warmth of Joel's hand or how strong his grip was, nor did he see Joel glance over his shoulder every few steps to check on him. 

Ray felt himself become flustered at the glance and nearly stumbled, but Joel was quick to rebalance Ray as they jumped through the closing doors and landed noisily in the car. Both men's faces were red as they walked down the car and found two empty seats, the silence thickening until the two were finally in place. Then it was as if nothing happened and the train went back to it's regular self. 

"Well here we are again," Ray commented to himself and looked out the window, the train departing from the station.

Joel hummed in agreement, causing Ray's face to form a smile. He turned to the man and was met by an even look that the two held much longer than intended. The train lurched, breaking the stare and the two men shifted in their seats. 

"What would we do without trains?" Ray asked in a light tone. He wasn't expecting an answer, but Joel seemed to have one anyways.

"Who knows," the man shrugged. "Might've never met."

Ray nodded in agreement. "I'm glad we did though," he said without thinking, immediately turning to the window to hide his oncoming blush. However, it seemed that Ray's embarrassment was about to appear fully as Joel gently held his hand and let out a contented sigh.

"Me too, Ray, Me too."


End file.
